Goku/Gallery
Manga Nhac.png|Kakarot in an incubator in Dragon Ball Minus Goku wears armor.png|Grandpa Gohan and Goku (Jaco the Galactic Patrolman) Goku-Buruma to Son Gokū.png|Goku in the manga 223 05.png|Goku arrives 224 01.png|Goku 224 02.png|Goku powers up 224 04.png|Goku kicks Nappa 228 03.png|Goku using Kaio-ken 272005.png|Goku preparing to land on Namek DBZManga395.jpg DBC510 02.png|Goku biting Majin Buu SS4.JPG|Super Saiyan 4 Goku in Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission Anime ''Dragon Ball'' Kakarot.png|Kakarotto written in Saiyan alphabet InfantKakarrotBeingSentToEarth.png|Goku sent to Earth as a baby BabyGokuPodFlashback.Ep.1.DBZ.png|Goku in his space pod InfantKakarrotBeingSentToEarth2.png|Goku in his space pod KakarrotOnEarth.png|Goku on Earth HDBabyGoku.png|Goku GrampaGohanFindsGokuSpecial01.png|Goku with Grandpa Gohan CrazyKakarrot2.png|Goku throwing a bottle at Grandpa Gohan CrazyKakarrot3.png|Grandpa Gohan and Goku CrazyKakarrot.png|Goku crazy Gokuferal.jpeg|Grandpa Gohan is attacked by a feral baby Goku GokuAndGrandpappy.png|Grandpa Gohan and Goku on a ride HumourSide(Ep288).png|Goku with his adoptive grandfather GokuChanges.png|Grandpa Gohan and Goku Dbzbardock1-60.jpg|Goku in one of his father's visions GokuBeginningDragonBall.png|Goku 232.jpg|Goku prepares an attack Gokufistsecretofthedragonballs.jpg|Goku punches Goku4stargohangrampa.jpg|Goku with his Grandpa's Dragon Ball 373.jpg|Goku jumping 386.jpg|Goku eating an apple Goku jumping 21321412.jpg|Goku jumping Gokucatchase.jpg|Goku running from a Sabertooth Tiger GokuMeetsBulma.png|Goku wielding his Power Pole Goku talking to bulma.jpg|Goku talking to Bulma Goku tied up.jpg|Goku tied to a tree Goku inside the house.jpg|Goku enters Bulma's Capsule House Goku infront of Bear theif.jpg|Goku faces the Bear Thief Goku dodging.jpg|Goku dodges the Bear Thief's sword Goku playing with bear theif.jpg|Goku dodges the Bear Thief's attacks Goku on bear theifs nose.jpg|Goku poses Goku punching Beartheif.jpg|Goku prepares an attack Goku fighting Stance up Close.png|Goku about to knock the Bear Thief out GOKU saying bye to the turtle.jpg|Bulma and Goku Goku after Seeing the Flying Nimbus.jpg|Goku happy Goku and Cloud aka Flying Nimbus.jpg|Goku with the Flying Nimbus Goku riding Flying Nimbus.jpg|Goku riding the Flying Nimbus Goku on the Nimbus.jpg|Goku on the Flying Nimbus MypresiousLOL.jpg|Goku with Roshi's Dragon Ball GokucheerfultoBulma.jpg|Goku tells Bulma what he did with her panties Goku figure's out there's another DragonBall Near By.jpg|Goku with the Three-Star Dragon Ball in front of him Goku about to get hit.jpg|Goku enters the Sherman Priest's house Gokuaxe.jpg|Goku attacked GokuAfterCheckingPochawompa.png|Goku confirms Pochawompa is a girl Bulma hits goku episode 4.jpg|Bulma hits Goku for his indecent, yet innocent, action Gokugirloutfit.PNG|Goku in a dress Girl goku talking to Bulma.jpg|Goku dressed as a girl Goku girl has to pee.jpg|Goku has to pee Goku looking Epic.jpg|Goku ready to battle Oolong Goku yelling at Oolong.jpg|Goku wields his Power Pole GokuTellsOolongThatHesNotAsStrongAsHeClaimsToBe.png|Goku tells that Oolong is not as strong as he claims to be Goku calling Nimbus.jpg|Goku calling the Flying Nimbus GokuCatchesOolong.png|Goku catches Oolong Nimbus in Yamcha the Desert Badnit.jpg|Goku on his Flying Nimbus Goku angry at Yamcha.jpg|Goku angry at Yamcha GokuEarlyDragonBallBulma.png|Goku punched by Bulma for talking behind her back Goku and Oolong in a car.jpg|Goku and Oolong Goku sees the mountain.jpg|Goku sees the Fire Mountain SkeletonCowbowVsGoku.png|Goku on Fire Mountain Goku playing with a skull.jpg|Goku playing with a skull Goku frustrated Ox king won't fall.jpg|Goku facing Ox-King GokupeaceDragonBall.PNG|Goku Goku hurt by tail.jpg|Goku when his tail is pulled by Chi-Chi TinyHole.png|Goku can only make a small hole to Pilaf's prison GokuGoingApe.png|Goku sees the moon and transforms GrowingSnout.png|Goku turns into a Great Ape WatchItPilaf.png|Great Ape Goku attacked by Pilaf ApeGokuInPain.png|Great Ape Goku in pain GokuOolongsClothes.png|Goku wearing Oolong's pants GokuTalkingToTheGang.png|Goku talking to his friends GokuRoshiLol.Ep.14.png|Goku yells in Roshi's ear GokuSurfing.png|Goku surfing on the Flying Nimbus GokuScaredofLaunch.png|Goku terrified as Launch seems like she is going to sneeze GokuReadyToRun.png|Goku ready to run GokuS20.png|Goku cliff diving to find the stone faster GokuS28.png|Goku preparing to fight Krillin GokuOwnsKrillin.png|Goku beats Krillin GokuFindsTheStone.png|Goku finds Roshi's stone GokuS30.png|Goku feeling good the next morning having not eaten the poison Goku.Ep.016.png|Goku happy GokuSunrise.Ep.016.png|Goku under the morning Sun Milk Delivery 01.jpg|Launch (good) kisses Goku before she goes to bed Milk Delivery 06.jpg|Goku angrily throws a kick towards Launch Milk Delivery 07.jpg|Goku gives Launch a swift kick in her face GokuDeliveringMilk.png|Goku delivering milk Mountaindelivery.jpg|Goku makes a delivery up a big mountain Goku55.PNG|Goku takes a plane flight to Papaya Island Goku cheering.png|Goku cheering Goku prepares to fight another opponent.png|Goku prepares to fight another opponent Goku soars through the sky.png|Goku soars through the sky 021SmellsLikeTrouble01.jpg|Krillin and Goku running to the tournament 021SmellsLikeTrouble11.jpg|Goku and Krillin GokuAndKrillinLeaveForTheTournament.png|Goku and Krillin head for the tournament 021SmellsLikeTrouble18.jpg|Goku disgusted by Bacterian's odor 021SmellsLikeTrouble37.jpg|Goku happy GokuWantsToEat.png|Goku says that he wants to eat before his fight GokuAsksForMore.png|Goku asks for more food 021SmellsLikeTrouble59.jpg|Goku realizes Krillin does not have a nose GokuOnHisTail.Ep.023.png|Goku's tail grows back during the fight with Giran Goku21stWorldMartialArtsTournament01.png|Goku showing his cheerful, energetic personality GokuDizzy.png|Goku gets dizzy during the fight with Nam GokuOfferingSupport.png|Goku offering support to Krillin Goku shows his tail to the crowd 2.PNG|Goku shows his tail to the crowd Goku bounces on his tail.PNG|Goku bounces on his tail GokuOozaruVSMaxPowerRoshi.Ep.027.png|Great Ape Goku at the World Martial Arts Tournament Kid Goku Victory.jpg|Goku in the ring GokuS22.png|Goku aggressively fighting with Chun GokuGMasterroshi4.png|Goku overtaking Jackie GokuDefeated.Ep.028.png|Goku loses the tournament GokuS39.png|Goku consuming 470,000 Zeni worth of food Dbzbardock1-61.jpg|Goku in one of his father's visions GokuOnKintoUn.Ep.031.png|Goku on his Flying Nimbus GokuS10.png|Goku in Ox-King's castle GokuS26.png|Goku gripping Pilaf's ship GokuFull.png|Goku gets full after snacking on fruit MonkeyCheek.png|Goku with a monkey 021.jpg|Goku finds the Six-Star Dragon Ball TongueGoku(Ep35).png|Goku's drink is too hot Suno&Goku2.png|Suno watching Goku GokuFight(Ep35).png|Goku confronts White's scouts ColdGoku(Ep35).png|Goku frozen SnowGoku(Ep35).png|Goku receives new clothes from Suno SnowGokuRun.png|Goku runs to the Muscle Tower GokuLandsOnMT.png|Goku on the Muscle Tower Goku dodging Major's fist.png|Goku dodges Major Metallitron's fist Db37-02.jpg|Goku throws a rock at Ninja Murasaki GokuPoursHotWater.png|Goku pours hot water down Murasaki's pipe GokuAndMurasaki.png|Goku faces Ninja Murasaki GokuInPain.png|Goku steps on Murasaki's spikes GokuROFL.png|Goku laughing at Ninja Murasaki GokuReadyToBattleTheMurasakis.png|Goku ready to battle the Murasaki Brothers GokuRealigningHisHead.png|Goku fixing his head after Android 8 fell on him GokuS19.png|Goku dodging Buyon's shocks GokuS34.png|Goku smashing a hole in the wall GokuThanksTheTaxiDriver.png|Goku in a West City taxi HappyGoku.png|Goku prepares for a battle in West City GokuOnRoute66.png|Goku calls Bulma GokuLearnsAboutBulmasIssuesWithYamcha.png|Goku GokuNotTooHappyWithTheRedRibbonSoldiers.png|Goku ready to fight GokuStartlesBulma.png|Goku with a skull on his head TIS3.jpg|Goku prepares to jump over a pirate trap TIS4.jpg|Goku jumps over the pirate trap GokuHappyAfterDestroyingThePirateRobot.png|Goku happy after defeating the Pirate Robot GokuDodgesOctoDaddy.png|Goku dodging Octopapa GokuFindsTheMouse.png|Goku finds the mouse GokuS.png|Goku trying to save Mousey by carrying it in his mouth GokuS2.png|Goku reassuring Mouse that all will be well Gokus6.png|Goku charging a Kamehameha GokuLaughing.png|Goku laughing as he is launched through the air GatchanGGoku.png|Goku meets the Gatchans Taro looks at Goku.png|Goku meets Taro Soramame Goku.Ep.058.png|Goku sees Bora is holding the Four-Star ball GokuFinallyFinds4DB01.png|Goku gets the Four-Star Dragon Ball from Bora GokuAttacksTao.png|Goku angrily attacks Tao GokuKicked.Ep.060.png|Goku, after getting kicked by Mercenary Tao GokuMeetsKorin.png|Goku meets Master Korin GokuVowsToGetTheSacredWater.png|Goku vows to get the Sacred Water GokuNotHappyWithTheBean.png|Goku not happy with Korin giving him only a single bean for lunch GokuDragonBallVsMTao.png|Goku about to have a rematch with Tao GokuRidingFlyingNimbus.png|Goku riding the Flying Nimbus to face the Red Ribbon Army 066ARealBind28.jpg|Goku charges a Kamehameha while falling down Goku looking heroic.png|Goku in his battle against Black's Battle Jacket GokuAfterDefeatingTheRedRibbonArmy.png|Goku on the Flying Nimbus Goku tells Krillin how he beat the RRA.png|Goku tells Krillin how he beat the RRA GokuFunnyClothes.png|Goku wearing a golf outfit GokuandUpaonflyingnimbus.png|Goku and Upa riding the Nimbus Cloud GokugGrandpaGohan.png|Goku in pain as his tail is ripped off GokuCrying.png|Goku crying PilafTactics14.jpg|Goku takes Shu's clothes TheEternalDragonRises1.jpg|Goku shows the One-Star Dragon Ball TheEternalDragonRises4.jpg|Goku and Upa on the Flying Nimbus GokuAndUpa.png|Goku and Upa spot Korin Tower TheEternalDragonRises2.jpg|Goku smiling TheEternalDragonRises3.jpg|Goku sliding on leaves TheEternalDragonRises8.jpg|Goku catches the Four-Star Dragon Ball TheEternalDragonRises9.jpg|Goku is happy to after helping his friends GokuBidsFarewellToUpaAndBora.png|Goku bids farewell to Upa and Bora GokuAngry.Ep.079.png|Goku angry at Terror and Plague GokuThisTime.Ep.079.png|Goku has the Gourd of Mist DragonBallSpecial11.jpg|Goku in "Goku's Traffic Safety" GokuTrafficSafety.png|Suno and Goku in West City DragonBallSpecial112.jpg|Goku in the city DragonBallSpecial114.jpg|Goku DragonBallSpecial116.jpg|Goku eating meat GokuFullTrafficSafetySpecial.png|Goku after eating Goku's Fire Brigade 2.jpg|Goku in a fire fighter uniform ScratchSaved.png|Goku saves Bulma's cat TailTraining.Ep.096.png|Goku trains his tail Goku.Ep.083.png|Goku in an airport RAA2.jpg|Goku on a tree RAA8.jpg|Goku arrives at the 22nd World Tournament GokuArrives.png|Goku happy Kid goku bare footed.png|Goku with Krillin ANGRY.png|Goku is angered when Nam is knocked out by Tien Chibi Goku age 15 kawaii~!!!.png|Goku at the age of 15 years Goku Episode 93.png|Goku tells how he trained his tail GokuWins.Ep.096.png|Goku wins over Krillin in the 22nd World Tournament FMTG7.jpg|Goku warms up before his match against Tien Goku29.JPG|Goku in the ring Goku At 22 World's Martial Arts Tournament.JPG|Goku PimpSongoku.png|Goku wearing Roshi's sunglasses Goku Ep 100 01.JPG|Goku standing in the ring Goku Ep 100.JPG|Goku Goku stuffed ep 92.jpg|Goku eating Goku18.PNG|Goku after the 23rd World Tournament KintounDestroyed.png|Goku's Flying Nimbus is destroyed by Tambourine GokuHungry.Ep.104.png|Hungry Goku GokuFull.Ep.104.png|Goku after eating Goku.Ep.104.png|Goku Happy Goku1.png|Goku meets King Piccolo KidGokuFlyingRush(Ep109).png|Goku attacks the aged King Piccolo FalseMafuba.png|Goku prepares a Kamehameha GokuDrinksAway.png|Goku drinks the Ultra Divine Water GokuFeelsThePowerOfTheUltraDivineWater.png|Goku feels his new power GokuHasANewNimbus.png|Goku on his new Nimbus GokuHearsChichiInTrouble.png|Goku hears screaming and recognizes Chi-Chi's voice GokuTaiKingPS.png|Goku saves Tien GokuSurprised.Ep.119.png|Goku surprised seeing a younger King Piccolo Tumblr ll0f8w7N8z1qd4k16o1 500.jpg|Goku faces King Piccolo GokuAboutToKickDrum.jpg|Goku about to kick Drum GokuTurnsHisAttentionToPiccolo.png|Goku turns his attention to King Piccolo after finishing off Drum GokuUltrDivineWater.JPG|Goku faces King Piccolo after drinking the Ultra Divine Water BlueAuraGoku.png|Goku flowing with energy GokuFiringKamehameha.png|Goku prepares a Kamehameha GokuFightingKingPiccolo.png|Goku fighting King Piccolo GokuElbowedByKingPiccolo.png|King Piccolo elbows Goku GokusKneeInjured.png|Goku plans to fight, despite the injury GokuKneesPiccolo.Ep.121.png|Goku fighting King Piccolo Goku77.jpg|Goku during the battle against King Piccolo GokuInjuredRockKingPiccolo.Ep.122.png|Goku takes the full force of King Piccolo's rock Gokucrippled.jpg|Goku loses the use of his other leg by King Piccolo's rock Goku58.jpg|Goku in his fight against King Piccolo Db122-23.jpg|Goku after defeating King Piccolo GokuFallsFromKingPiccolosExplosion.png|Goku falling to the ground GokusInjuriesStillHurtingHim2.png|Goku in Yajirobe's car, ready to go to Korin for healing Goku.Ep.123.png|Goku on the Korin Tower Bell.png|Goku with the proof of being sent to see Kami GokuNotHappyAtBeingBeatenAroundByMrPopo.png|Goku not too happy with constantly being bested by Mr. Popo GokuKick.jpg|Goku attacks Mr. Popo GokuStrength.jpg|Goku is excited by Mr. Popo's strength Goku78.PNG|Goku on Kami's Lookout GokuJoy.jpg|Goku is excited the Dragon Balls will return Goku.Ep.126.png|Goku while Mr. Popo is repairing Shenron GokuMeanFace.png|Goku playing with Mousse's children Goku54.PNG|Goku meditating on Kami's Lookout GOKU About To Shoot Kamehameha.JPG|Goku prepares a Kamehameha Dbzbardock1-62.jpg|Goku in one of his father's visions GokuTurban.jpeg|Goku returns as a teenager Sexy Goku 18 yrs old in bed.png|Goku talking to Krillin in the hotel Sexy Goku 18 yrs old in bed sleeping.png|Goku sleeping Goku tournament.jpg|Goku in the 23rd World Tournament Goku and Yamucha.png|Goku and Yamcha watching Krillin vs. Piccolo Jr. GOKU23.JPG|Goku in the ring Goku 3.png|Goku in the ring Goku Vs Tien Shinhan.JPG|Goku vs. Tien Shinhan Goku.Ep.144.DB.png|Goku during the final of the 23rd World Tournament GokuDODGE.jpg|Goku trying to dodge Piccolo in his giant form NimbusGokuAndChichi.png|Goku and Chi-Chi Goku.Ep.151.png|Goku near Mount Frappe GokuEscapes2.png|Goku flying in the furnace of Eight Divisions GokuEscapes3.png|Goku inside the furnace of Eight Divisions GokuNyoiBo.Ep.153.png|Goku using his Power Pole ''Dragon Ball Z'' GohanCryingWithGoku.png|Goku heals Gohan's wounds TheNewThreat05.jpg|Goku finds the perfect tree TheNewThreat18.jpg|Goku searches for Gohan Goku and gohan beginning of dbz.jpg|Goku with Gohan Goku39.jpg|Goku brings Gohan to Master Roshi's house Goku Ep.01.JPG|Goku Goku49.jpg|Goku is surprised after Raditz reveals that he is a Saiyan Goku46.PNG|Goku is surprised after Raditz knocks Krillin away with ease Goku47.jpg|Goku during the battle against Raditz Dragon-ball-z-episode-2-goku-vs-raditz-157797.JPG|Goku running around Raditz GokuInjured.png|Goku after taking the Saturday Crush full-force GOKUS UNUSUAL JOURNEY 1.png|Goku hit by Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon GokuDead.DBK.Ep.003.png|Goku dies from his wound from the Special Beam Cannon GokuRunsOnSnakeWay.png|Goku running on the Snake Way Goku zzzzzzz.jpg|Goku sleeping on the Snake Way Untitled (58).png|Goku in Hell Princess Snake is having fun.PNG Princess Snake and Goku meet.png Goku and Princess Snake dance.PNG Princess Snake dancing with Goku.png 6e9a1fb280f841dbacfc4ac.png Goku 009 PIONEER 1.png|Goku bathing Goku_Hot_Spring.png Princess Snake covers here eyes.png Goku 009 PIONEER 2.png|Goku falls asleep SnakeFire.png Gokureachkingkai.png|Goku reaches King Kai's planet Screen Shot 2012-07-07 at 1.08.47 AM.png|Goku following Bubbles Goku training with 'Kaio-sama' (Bubbles-kun) lol!!!.png|Goku training under Bubbles Goku.DBK.Ep.006.png|Goku sees King Kai for the first time Gokuchasebubbles00.png|Goku catches Bubbles GokuCatchesBubbles.png|Goku catches Bubbles Goku catches Bubbles-kun.png|Goku carries Bubbles on his back after catching him Gokufeasting.png|Goku eating GokuFlyingToTheCheckInStation.png|Goku flying NR3.jpg|Goku reaches the end of Snake Way Goku fast running.png|Goku going to the battle area NR9.jpg|Goku rushes to the battle scene Gokunumbus0021PIONEER.png|Goku heading to the battle area on the Flying Nimbus NS1.jpg|Goku heading to the battle area on the Flying Nimbus GokuEp28.png|Goku confronts the Saiyans A548425 ef527848956 32546524632 32652964.JPG|Goku Goku over 8,000.jpg|Goku powers up NappaAttacksGoku.png|Goku dodges Nappa's kick Gokupan-1-.jpg|Goku faces Vegeta Goku image 1.png|Goku GokuPoseVegetaSaga.jpg|Goku prepares to fight GokuKaiokenPunchingVegeta.png|Goku attacks Vegeta Gokufightingvegeta004.png|Vegeta elbows Goku Goku.Ep.031.png|Goku after taking his gi off Kayoken1.png|Goku powers up Kaioken-x3.DBK.Ep.013.png|Goku uses Kaioken x3 in Dragon Ball Z Kai 185735.jpg|Goku uses the Kaio-ken Attack Goku 3 x Kaio-ken!.png|Goku using the Kaio-ken Goku 563458.JPG|Goku GokuAfterUsingKaioKenX3.png|Goku after using the Kaio-ken x3 Gokuheadbutt.png|Goku headbutts Vegeta Gokufightingvegeta002.png|Goku punches Vegeta Gokufightingvegeta001.png|Goku attacking Vegeta Beamstruggle1.png|Goku engaged in a beam struggle with Vegeta GokusolarflarePIONEER.png|Goku uses the Solar Flare technique GenkidamaPIONEER.png|Goku gathers energy for a Spirt Bomb Goku28.jpg|Goku battles Great Ape Vegeta OozaruPIONEER.png|Great Ape Vegeta tortures Goku GokuOnGround(VegetaSaga).png|Goku injured on the ground InjuredGokuKrillinRoshiBulmaKorin.jpg|Goku injured after the battle against Vegeta Gokugohan0027.png|Goku on his way to Wukong Hospital Gokuhospital.jpeg|Goku in Wukong Hospital GokuDoingSitups.png|Goku doing situps against the doctor's order Gokuvsvegeta0031.png|Vegeta recalls his fight with Goku Songoku0031.png|Goku training The Search Continues - Goku Training.png|Goku training A Friendly Surprise - Telekinesis.png|Goku training Songoku00031.png|Goku training FriendlySurprise13.png|Goku collapses after overworking himself in his training GokuInTheHospital.png|Goku in the hospital Dbz41-17.jpg|Goku recovering from his wounds MrsBriefMakesGokuUncomfortable.png|Goku with Mrs. Brief GokuKamehameha.Ep.057.png|Goku training while going to Namek GokuAndDrBrief.png|Goku training when Dr. Brief contacts him GokuspaceOO38PIONEER1.png|Goku in outer space GokuspaceOO38PIONEER4.png|Goku accidentally gets glued to his spaceship GokuInSpace.png|Goku in outer space GokutrainingOO38PIONEER.png|Goku training with weights 039PIONEER4.png|Goku exhausted from training 039PIONEER3.png|Goku speaks with King Kai Gokudream0040.png|Goku dreaming about Frieza DG6.jpg|Goku training at 100x Earth's gravity Dbz59-05.jpg|Goku prepares a Continuous Kamehameha BBD4.jpg|Goku continues training on his way to Namek BBD5.jpg|Goku training Dbz60-06.jpg|Goku firing Continuous Kamehameha GokuRecievesHisKamehameha.png|Goku training for Namek GokusenzuPIONEER0045.png|Goku eats a Senzu Bean Goku second senzu in spaceship lol!.png|Goku after eating a Senzu Bean GokuFeelsSoLight.png|Goku feeling so light after the gravity training GokuPioneer0053.png|Goku on his way to Namek HP2.jpg|Goku HP3.png.jpg|Goku lies down GokuHasArrived.png|Goku arrives on Namek GohanAngeredGohanInjured.png|Goku angered upon seeing his injured son Gohan GokuSenzuMan.png|Goku gives Krillin a Senzu Bean Goku reading krillins mind.jpeg|Goku reads Krillin's mind Goku68.PNG|Goku faces the Ginyu Force Goku Kiai 2.png|Goku using his Spirit Shot technique Ginyu Assault - Goku kick.png|Goku dominates Burter Ginyu Assault - Goku wins.png|Goku stands victorious over Burter Goku60.PNG|Goku with an arm forward Goku dbz ep 54.JPG|Goku before Ginyu's arrival Goku is Ginyu and Ginyu is Goku - Goku Unharmed.png|Goku faces Ginyu Kaioken.jpg|Goku Showing his Kaio-ken to Captain Ginyu GokuPowersUp.png|Kaio-ken Goku on Namek Goku = Ginyu.jpg|Goku trapped in Ginyu's body GokuNeedlesFear.png|Goku expressing his fear of needles GokuIsHealed!.png|Goku has finally recovered DBZKai Ep 42 - Goku.PNG|Goku standing atop Frieza's spaceship Goku Flies TO Battlefield.JPG|Goku flies to the battlefield GokuHealedAndBack.png|Goku arrives to face Frieza DBZKai Ep 42 - Goku2.PNG|Goku confronts Frieza Goku Moving To Fight Frieza.JPG|Goku moving to fight Frieza Vlcsnap-2014-04-14-12h16m43s156.JPG|Goku Goku After Blocking Frieza's Beam|Goku after blocking Frieza's beam Goku85.PNG|Goku delivers a speach while facing Frieza Goku26.JPG|Goku faces off against Frieza Gokuattacks.png|Goku attacking Frieza DoubleKame.jpg|Goku prepares the Twin Dragon Shot GokuSurprisesFrieza.png|Goku dropkicks Frieza Clash of the Superpowers - Goku block.png|Goku before blocking a mass of land thrown by Frieza Frieza's Boast - Goku.PNG|Goku Goku getting ready.png|Goku getting ready to fight FriezaElbowsGoku.png|Goku being elbowed by 50% power Frieza 02.JPG|Goku beaten 001.JPG|Goku after firing a Kaio-ken Kamehameha BaseGokuOnNamek.jpg|Goku gets angry 0000000.jpg|Goku prepares a large Spirit Bomb GokuSuperSaiyanTransformedAtLast.png|Goku transformed to Super Saiyan for the first time GokuSS1FriezaS.png|Goku in his Super Saiyan state SuperSaiyan Goku 264357i8.JPG|Super Saiyan Goku Goku Super Saiyan On Namek.JPG|Super Saiyan Goku Goku11.JPG|Goku stares Frieza down Goku59.PNG|Super Saiyan Goku screams Goku Prepares Yo Attack.JPG|Goku in his battle against Frieza GokuSSJSmiling.PNG|Goku in his battle against Frieza Supersaiyangoku1.jpg|Super Saiyan Goku TheSuperSaiyanAttacks.png|Super Saiyan Goku faces Frieza GokuFSSvsFrieza01.png|Frieza not handling Goku's new Super Saiyan powers SSJGokuHitsFriezaNamekSaga.png|Super Saiyan Goku dominates Frieza Gohan Returns - Goku Returning.PNG|Goku returns GokuReturns2.png|Goku, with Gohan behind him DBZKai Ep 51 - Goku returns.PNG|Super Saiyan Goku GokuSuperSaiyan.png|Super Saiyan Goku The Last Wish - Goku.png|Super Saiyan Goku GokuSmilesAtKingKaisJoke.png|Super Saiyan Goku Gokusan2.PNG|Goku in his battle against Frieza Goku14.JPG|Goku in his battle against Frieza Pathos of Frieza - Goku enraged.png|Goku resumes his Super Saiyan form Dbz103-102.jpg|Goku flees from Frieza's Death Saucer Goku99.jpg|Goku turns back ImagesCAKUUBSX.jpg|Goku turns back Goku35.PNG|Goku while Frieza begs for his life Goku Ssj.JPG|Super Saiyan Goku Gokuisannoyedbyfriezasstupidity.png|Goku in front of a defeated Frieza Frieza Defeated!! - Goku gives Frieza.PNG|Goku sharing his energy with Frieza Goku43.PNG|Goku flies away after giving Frieza some of his own energy Mighty Blast of Rage - Goku 2.PNG|Super Saiyan Goku, after defeating Frieza Namek's Explosion - Goku's End - Goku.PNG|Goku at the controls of Frieza's spaceship Namek's Explosion - Goku's End - Goku 2.PNG|Goku flying away from Frieza's ship GokuS24.png|Goku crash landing on Yardrat Friku.png|Goku in Gohan's dream GohanOnGoku'sShoulder.jpg|Goku with Gohan on his shoulders (Gohan's dream) GokuAfterArrivingFromPlanetYardrat.png|Goku arriving from Planet Yardrat Bgtr.jpg|Goku GokuSuperSaiyanFutureTrunksSwordEp122.png|Goku faces Future Trunks Dfgsd.jpg|Goku with the heart medicine Goku.DBK.Ep.058.png|Goku tells about the Instant Transmission GokuS35.png|Goku uses Instant Transmission Goku52.jpg|Goku in the city ImagesCAFZRZTL.jpg|Goku confronts Android 20 Goku Super Saiyan 87657.JPG|Super Saiyan Goku Goku285.JPG|Super Saiyan Goku 0gokupunch n.jpg|Goku punches Android 19 0gokupunch2 n.jpg|Android 19 dodges Goku's attack GokuS15.png|A visibly ill Goku trying to hang on GokuSuperSaiyanHeartVirus01.png|Goku suffers from the Heart Virus DBZKai Ep 60 - Heart Disease.png|Goku suffers from the Heart Virus Gokuheart-1-.jpg|Goku suffering from the Heart Virus GohanAndChiChiLookingAtGoku.jpg|Goku at bed, suffering from the Heart Virus Bmbm.jpg|Future Trunks and Goku Hjfgjh.jpg|Goku in a dream GokuHealed.png|Goku is healed Goku.Ep.146.png|Goku thinking Shunkan Ido.jpg|Goku uses the Instant Transmission Sacrifice - Goku.PNG|Goku on Kami's Lookout Goku Ep 138 Sacrifice.JPG|Goku stares at Semi-Perfect Cell 2000.jpg|Goku on Kami's Lookout 2019.jpg|Goku eating 2024.jpg|Gohan and Goku Screenshot 2016-01-20 at 3.16.13 PM.png Simdif 0x1599b8e70 0.jpg Screenshot_2016-01-20_at_3.16.56_PM.png Goku hot.png Simdif 0x157f90100.jpg Extra643-dbz158-Naked Goku.jpg Extra643-dbz158-Naked Goku (1).jpg Untitled8.png|Goku having a bath in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber GokuAndGohanBath.png|Goku and Gohan playing in the bath 2154215458.png GokuSaiyanArmor74.png|Goku becomes a Super Saiyan in the Time Chamber GokuSaiyanArmor81.png|Goku as a Super Saiyan GokuInChamber.jpg|Goku in his base form Gokussjarmor-1-.jpg|Super Saiyan Goku Wiki09 n.jpg|Super Saiyan Goku AscendedSuperSaiyanGoku.png|2nd Grade Super Saiyan Goku GokuAscendedSuperSaiyanAndGo.jpeg|2nd Grade Super Saiyan Goku in front of Gohan USSJGoku.png|3rd Grade Super Saiyan Goku GokuHyperbolicTimeChamber.PNG|Goku in the Time Chamber Goku and Gohan training.jpg|Gohan and Goku training 166 2.jpg|Goku dodges Gohan's attack 166 3.jpg|Super Saiyan Goku Screen Shot 2013-03-17 at 3.16.28 PM.png|Goku and Gohan sleeping 167 20.jpg|Goku in the Time Chamber 30195.jpg|Goku emerges from the Time Chamber GokuGohanEatingTC.png|Gohan and Goku eating FPSSJGokuAndMrPopo.png|Goku gets dressed on Kami's Lookout 30206.jpg|Goku uses Instant Transmission Goku.Kai.084.png|Goku as a Full Power Super Saiyan GokuSSJ.jpg|Super Saiyan Goku 2011-11-05 194911.jpg|Goku channeling his power for Korin Babe Sig.JPG|Full Power Super Saiyan Goku arrives at Kame House 154 - No Worries Here 20120223-16091387.jpg|Krillin giving Goku his hand Comb6.png|Goku watching the sky 154 - No Worries Here 20120223-16093704.jpg|Goku after Krillin threw a rock at him GokuWhoops.png|Goku realizing he cannot locate the Namekian's energy from Earth Goku.Ep.174.png|Goku in Vodka's fortress B83e708cff1345c58227b9d.png|Super Saiyan Goku TaosRedScanModeOnSSGoku.png|Goku scanned by Tao LakeDragonBall.png Extra697-dbz174-Shirtless_Goku_(1).jpg GokuVsCellCellGames.png|Super Saiyan Goku during the Cell Games GokuVsCellFullPowerSuperSaiy.jpeg|Goku enters the ring Yz n.jpg|Super Saiyan Goku angry 39150n.jpg|Super Saiyan Goku (Ultimate Tenkaichi) GokuAboutToSacrifice.png|Goku ready to teleport Cell and sacrifice Vlcsnap-2011-05-09-17h12m53s8.png|Goku before using Instant Transmission Ssjgoku2.jpg|Goku is going to sacrifice himself (Ultimate Tenkaichi) GokuSecondDeathUT.png|Goku while Cell is exploding (Ultimate Tenkaichi) Goku.Ep.192.png|Goku says goodbye to his friends Goku-angel.jpg|Goku saying goodbye GokuHungryEp192.png|Goku is hungry Goku.Ep.194.png|Goku in the Other World Goku-Warriors-of-the-Dead.jpg|Goku shocked Gokukakarot.jpg|Goku angry GokuSuperSaiyanWithBlackHair.png|Goku powers up GokuSSOtherWorldEp194.png|Goku powers up Horrifying.png|Goku tortured by Caterpy Wiki75 n.jpg|Goku returns to Earth Goku61.PNG|Goku on Earth for 24 hours GokuFacepalm.png|Goku Goku & Goten.jpg|Goku with his youngest son, Goten 200 20120225-15312312.jpg|Goku in the changing room Goku.Ep.221.png|Goku watches Dabura after Dabura killed Kibito Goku vs Yakon.png|Goku's light absorbed by Yakon 208-85.jpg|Super Saiyan Goku faces Yakon DBZ - 214 - Vegeta's Pride-(001043)15-43-14-.JPG|Goku shocked DBZ - 214 - Vegeta's Pride-(006531)15-45-00-.JPG|Goku DBZ - 214 - Vegeta's Pride-(008506)15-45-30-.JPG|Goku faces Majin Vegeta DBZ - 214 - Vegeta's Pride-(007579)15-45-08-.JPG|Goku angry GokuSickenedByVegeta.png|Super Saiyan Goku GokuS18.png|Goku in the World Tournament Arena DBZ - 214 - Vegeta's Pride-(016053)15-47-38-.JPG|Super Saiyan Goku DBZ - 214 - Vegeta's Pride-(026236)15-50-21-.JPG|Super Saiyan 2 Goku GokuSSJ2.PNG|Super Saiyan Goku faces Majin Vegeta Bandicam 2013-05-24 22-04-45-022.jpg|Goku attacks Majin Vegeta GokuSSJ2MajinVegeta.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Goku GokuAfterFightingVegetaBuuSa.png|Goku stands firm after his battle against Majin Vegeta GokuInTheMBSaga.png|Goku confronts Majin Buu GokuSSIIDemo03.png|Goku during the battle against Majin Buu Super Saiyan 3 - Ape.jpg|Goku while transforming into a Super Saiyan 3 SSJGoku3.jpg|Goku as a Super Saiyan 3 Box6 4-1-.png|Super Saiyan 3 Goku (no lightning sparks) GokuSSJ3.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Goku faces Majin Buu DBZ - 230 - (by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120311-16124244.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Goku attacks DBZ - 230 - (by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120311-16123725.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Goku punches Majin Buu GokuSS3.Ep.245-Closing.png|Super Saiyan 3 Goku The Fusion Dance - Goku.png|Goku talks with Piccolo Goku-Thinking-Upside-Down-in-the-Afterlife.jpg|Goku thinking upside down in the Other World GokuHappy.png|Goku, happy finding out Gohan is alive Goku25.jpg|Goku on the Supreme Kai's planet The Evil of Men - Goku in a tree.PNG|Goku on the Supreme Kai's planet GokuGohan.Ep.250.png|Goku with Gohan on the Supreme Kai's planet GokuSSJOldKai.jpg|Goku talking to Old Kai Potara-earring-2.jpg|Old Kai shows Goku a Potara earring DBZ - 252 - Ready To Fuse-(000310)13-29-23-.JPG|Goku shown on one of Old Kai's Potara earrings DBZ - 252 - Ready To Fuse-(020330)13-31-40-.JPG|Goku wears a Potara earring Goku202.jpg|Goku prepares for the potara fusion 252-74.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Goku firing the Continuous Kamehameha GokuSuperSaiyan3VsSuperBuu01.png|Super Saiyan 3 Goku confronts Super Buu Screen Shot 2555-08-12 at 4.20.18 PM.png|Goku still covered in Buu's enzymes Opinions.png|Goku makes a face GokuInBuuMind.png|Goku confused at Vegeta talking to Super Buu Goku SS..jpg|Goku faces Kid Buu 264-95.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Goku on Supreme Kai's planet 423264 225604114195506 191320504290534 484133 2088313844 n.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Goku beating up Kid Buu Vegeta's Respect - Goku blasts Kid Buu.PNG|Goku repeatedly blasts Kid Buu Old Buu Emerges - Goku reverts.png|Goku reverts to his base form from fatigue Goku31.jpg|Goku running out of energy in the battle against Kid Buu DBZ - 269 - Call To Action-(009299)12-57-14-.JPG|Mr. Satan and Goku DBZ - 269 - Call To Action-(011910)12-57-30-.JPG|Goku prepares a Super Spirit Bomb DBZ - 270 - People Of Earth Unite-(001656)18-39-37-.JPG|Goku gathers energy for the Super Spirit Bomb Spirit Bomb Triumphant - Goku endures.PNG|Goku endures Kid Buu's assault GokuFiresGenkiDamaSpiritBomb.png|Goku fires the Super Spirit Bomb GokuTheCritic.UltimateTenkaichi.png|Goku after defeating Kid Buu (Ultimate Tenkaichi) Celebrations with Majin Buu - Goku healed.PNG|Goku healed by Dende Son family.jpg EveryoneOnTheLookout.jpg Screenshot_2016-02-16_at_3.17.22_PM.png Screenshot 2016-02-16 at 3.17.27 PM.png Screenshot 2016-02-16 at 3.17.58 PM.png GokuGetsPteroEgg.png|Goku gets an egg back 2011-12-04 221843.jpg|Goku watches over Pterodactyl Eggs GokuOnDragonRock.png|Goku watching over pterosaur eggs TuxGokuFly(Ep288).png|Goku tries to save one of the eggs 2011-12-04 223522.jpg|Gohan and Goku GokuAtBulmasParty2(Ep288).png|Goku at Bulma's party 0gokucream n.jpg|Goku with an ice cream for Pan GokuvsUubtournament.png|Goku Vs Uub Goku 275.JPG Goku-DBZ290.jpg GokuThrobbing.png|Goku after getting kicked by Uub Tumblr_o2urfbJuhk1saftdqo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_o2urjcGUSZ1saftdqo5_1280.jpg Gokuub.jpg Goku and pan.jpg|Goku with his granddaughter Pan Gokuanduub.jpg|Goku with Uub on his back Goku and uub final.png Gokuanduub.jpg ''Dragon Ball Super'' d276c09e251b1b54f790ebfa825efb41.jpg baf96d50087eb93511ebf321e3bcb7b7.jpg|Goku transforming so he could train 6674b7a9086cefafdff2b07d4bf139be.jpg|Super Saiyan Goku 83301884c35c00b675100f10fd409c76.jpg|Goku using Instant Transmission so he can save Goten in a tractor 26b0159795aed248629da36be9925373.jpg|Goku catching the tractor Goten is currently in DragonBall7.png|Goku meets Beerus DragonBall8.png|Super Saiyan Goku DragonBall9.png|Goku powering up DragonBall10.png|Goku as a Super Saiyan 3 DragonBall11.png|Goku severely injured DragonBall12.png|Goku injured by Beerus DragonBall14.png|Goku returns SSJGSilhouetteDBS.png|Goku transforming into a Super Saiyan God DragonBall16.png|Goku becomes a Super Saiyan God 5463ab356c603636ed67b7444d32f0ad.jpg|Goku charging the Kamehameha goku vs bills.jpg|Beerus testing Goku ThePowerOfBeerus.png|Goku vs. Beerus DragonBall25.png|Goku reverts into a Super Saiyan Vlcsnap-2016-02-18-18h03m36s283.png 04f1eb4e3ef2e67d1a0b251c69b732b5.jpg|Goku training with Vegeta 49ad082610a26b665cb473ad964777cb.jpg|Goku as a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Vlcsnap-2016-02-18-19h16m14s490.png DBS29-Goku.png|Goku stretching Vlcsnap-2016-02-18-19h12m07s904.png 98f4ffa52d7ce8bcb624cd0f4538db2a.jpg 119c36835ef2ddbaba5a0f64603debf6.jpg|Goku speaking with Jaco about Bulma's breasts ae603072259cf46aedd143d788ad4c65.jpg|Goku and Vegeta with beards after training in the Room of Spirit and Time GokuVegeta-FacialHair.png E2d105f2fca33439349fb7372e60c71c.jpg|Goku Son amazed by the sight of the Super Dragon Balls SonGokuVsBotamo.png Goku-Understood?.png Goku-Headbutt-Botamo.png SSGokuRF.jpeg SSGoku-DBS.jpeg GokuSurpriseByFrostKindness.png Goku-Vs-Frost.jpeg Goku-Vs-AssaultFormFrost.jpeg SSGoku-Vs-FinalFrost.jpeg SSGoku-Vs-Frost.jpeg Goku-Is-Out.jpeg DBS-Goku-Is-Out.jpeg ChichiCheckingOnGoku.png ChiChiHuggingGoku.png GokuChichi-DBS34.png GokuChiChi-DBSuper.png ChiChiGoku-Hug.png DBSGokuChichi.png GokuCarryingChichi-Super34.png Goku-DBS35.png Goku-and-Piccolo-DBS.png 38ca61e359f682aba1e077fc5c3003a7.png|Gokuu versus Hit songokufightingstance.png|Goku in his fighting stance Brofist-1.png Brofist-2.png Brofist-3.png Brofist-4.png Super saiyan 2 Goku vs Black.jpg Dragon-ball-super-black-goku-vs-goku-fight-760x427.jpg ''Dragon Ball GT'' c01.jpg|Goku artwork File:GokuandUubTraining.png|Goku and Uub training File:InjuredUub&Goku.png|Goku and Uub finally finished with their training File:GokuCollapsesFromTrainingWithUub.png|Goku losing consciousness after his intense training with Uub Vlcsnap-2016-02-18-19h53m45s253.png File:GokuCatch3Missiles.png|Goku stopping the missiles due to his strength File:Dragon-ball-gt-a-devastating-wish-clip-1-c29.jpg|Goku after Pilaf wishes that Goku was a kid again GokuKid.JPG|Goku after being turned back into a child GokuIsAKid.JPG GokuPreparingToFight.GT.png|Goku on Earth GokuAndPan.JPG GokuAndRoshi.JPG GokuTalks.JPG ComeMessWithMe.jpg|Goku revealing his Super Saiyan form Goku56.jpg|Goku on Monmaasu Gokugt2.JPG|Goku on Monmaasu Goku67.PNG|Goku on Gelbo Goku65.jpg|Goku with Pan Gt kid goku 34.png|Goku on Beehay Goku engey blast.png|Goku after firing a Kamehameha at a Mouma Kid goku tied re.png|Goku dancing GokuSSJGT.png|Goku confronts Lord Luud GT1715.JPG|Goku breaking out of his containment machine on M-2 AGS1.jpg|Goku sensing General Rilldo 19-48.jpg|Goku punches General Rilldo in the stomach 19-73.jpg|Goku rapid fires General Rilldo 19-76.jpg|Goku charges a Kamehameha aimed at General Rilldo Gtssj2.jpg|Goku powers up GT206.JPG|Goku threatens Meta-Rilldo with a Kamehameha GT2010.JPG|Goku charges his Full Power Energy Blast Volley Gt-20-3.jpg|Goku fires Full Power Energy Blast Volley Gt-20-5.jpg|Goku faces Meta-Rilldo 028.png|Goku smashed into a refreshment machine MetalGokuGT.png|Goku turned into metal GokuS7.png|Goku pressing his face to the glass as he looks at Baby GokuS6.png|Goku asking if Baby is dead Goku43.jpg|Goku on Pital PitalKamehameha.png|Goku's yellow Kamehameha against Baby Goku Happy With The Dragon Ball.png|Goku gets a Dragon Ball on Tigere Goku Happiness Eternal.png|Goku on Cretaceous PolarisGoku.png|Goku on Polaris GokuFindsPolarisDB.png|Goku finds the final Dragon Ball GokuProtectingPan.png|Goku protects Pan from Gohan's attack C14.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Goku artwork TFoTS - SS3.png|Goku powering up to Super Saiyan 3 Baby10.JPG|Goku pulls Sugoro and Shusugoro along Goku bites rock.png|Goku bites a rock while Old Kai pulls his tail Z0 n.jpg|Goku having his tail pulled out GTGokuConfusedSSJ3.png|SS3 Goku struggles against Baby's strength GokuGTKidAdult.jpg|Goku before turning Super Saiyan 4 GokuSuperSaiyan4DBGT.png|Super Saiyan 4 Goku appears GA4.jpg|Goku senses Super Baby Vegeta is close GA9.jpg|Goku recovers from Baby's attacks Goku ssj4.12.jpg|Goku unharmed by Baby Vegeta's Revenge Death Ball DragonballGT-Episode035 330.jpg|Super Saiyan 4 Goku flies GA10.jpg|Goku threatens Super Baby Vegeta Goku SSJ-4 1.JPG|Super Saiyan 4 Goku GokuSSj4vs.SuperBaby.png|Super Saiyan 4 Goku SuperSaiyan4GokushockedBabyGT.png|Super Saiyan 4 Goku is shocked Wiki52 n.jpg|SS4 Goku charges a Kamehameha GokuRescuesPan.Ep.38.png|SS4 Goku with Pan in his arms Family Bonds - Goku energy.png|Goku receives energy from his friends gokudbgt38.JPG|Fully-powered Super Saiyan 4 Goku Goku ssj4.jpeg|SS4 Goku smiling CC - Goku.png|Goku in the 31st World Tournament MugleyChikoTorture.png|Goku about to lose the final GTGroup.png|Goku with his family and friends ImagesCAHY8HXU.jpg|Goku frozen SSp v FC.png|Goku powers up against Frieza and Cell Kidgokugt.jpg|Goku is angry Goku84.jpg|Goku dodges the Super Flash Bomber DragonballGT-Episode046 27.jpg|Goku vs. Super 17 DragonballGT-Episode046 28.jpg|Goku punches Super 17 DragonballGT-Episode046 67.jpg|Goku throws a punch Goku Powers Up 1243.JPG|Super Saiyan Goku powers up Super17saga24.jpg|18 and Goku after Super 17's destruction Goku41.jpg|Super Saiyan 4 Goku 0yellowkame n.jpg|Goku charges a yellow Kamehameha Goku27.jpg|Goku GokuCantCount.Ep.50.GT.png|Goku during the battle against Rage Shenron RageShenronRevealed.Ep.50.GT.png|Pan and Goku surprised by Rage Shenron's small size ElectricSlime2GokuPanGT.png|Goku and Pan shocked by Electric Slime DT2.jpg|Goku is hit by Rage Shenron's Thunderclap Goku.Ep.52.GT.png|Goku confronts Naturon Shenron GokupunchNaturon.jpg|Super Saiyan 4 Goku beats Naturon Goku.Ep.54.GT.png|Goku confronts Nuova Shenron GokuPotHole.Ep.54.png|Goku "plays" with Nuova Shenron DragonballGT-Episode057 298.jpg|Super Saiyan 4 Goku powers up Goku76.PNG|Super Saiyan 4 Goku GokuUnconsious.png|SS4 Goku hangs unconscious after Syn Shenron's attack Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta - DAH.PNG|Goku double axe handles Omega Shenron Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta - Dragon Thunderclap.png|Goku hit by Omega's Dragon Thunderclap Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta - Restrained.PNG|Goku restrains Omega Shenron Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta - Power Ups.PNG|Goku and Vegeta show off their Super Saiyan 4 power Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta - 4s.PNG|Goku and Vegeta as Super Saiyan 4s MirrorGoku.png|Super Saiyan 4 Goku's reflected image SuperSaiyan4GokuAndVegeta3.png|Goku catches the Four-Star Dragon Ball DragonballGT-Episode061 53.jpg|Super Saiyan 4 Goku eats the Four-Star Dragon Ball Goku74.jpg|Goku delivers a speech about the benefits of being kind in heart 0DragonballGT-Episode062 215.jpg|Goku after firing a Kamehameha GokuUniversalSpiritBomb.png|Goku charges up a Universal Spirit Bomb DragonballGT-Episode063 318.jpg|Goku about to throw the attack File:DragonballGT-Episode064_16.jpg|Goku grants one final wish to Shenron File:DragonballGT-Episode064_76.jpg|Goku allowing Vegeta to take his place as Earth's new protector before leaving with Shenron File:DragonballGT-Episode064_77.jpg|Goku bidding farewell to his friends and family while leaving with Shenron File:GokuKrillinRoshiUntilWeMeetAgain.png|Goku's final meeting with Krillin and Master Roshi File:DragonballGT-Episode064_207.jpg|Goku allows Piccolo to shake his hand File:DragonballGT-Episode064_215.jpg|Goku leaving after saying goodbye to Piccolo Goku and shenron.png|Goku lying on Shenron File:DragonballGT-Episode064_282.jpg|Goku and the four-star Dragon Ball vanishing DragonBallGTSpecial36.jpg|Goku in A Hero's Legacy Dragonballgt-movie 662.jpg|Goku gives Goku Jr. the Four-Star ball back Goku Statue.jpg|A statue of Goku which stands around the World Martial Arts Tournament File:DragonballGT-Episode064_438.jpg|Goku is now an adult again without his tail after watching his descendant's battle File:DragonballGT-Episode064_450.jpg|Goku now leaving the World Tournament File:DragonballGT-Episode064_451.jpg|Goku leaving the World Tournament before the flashback of his timeline starts File:DragonballGT-Episode064_574.jpg|Goku after the flashback of his timeline finishes File:DragonballGT-Episode064_585.jpg|Goku bidding farewell in the last scene File:DragonballGT-Episode064_589.jpg|Goku's very last appearance Films ''The Path of Power'' GokuPowerPoleStaffPathOfPower.png|Goku in The Path of Power Goku child happy face.jpg|Goku smiling Goku in Path to Power.png|Goku in The Path to Power Goku123.png|Goku laughing Goku about to do Kamehameha.png|Goku tries to place his hands for the Kamehameha Goku powering up.png|Goku's power increases ''The World's Strongest'' DBZWorld 1.jpg|Goku leaves to save his friends TWS - Goku arrives.PNG|Goku arrives at Wheelo's fortress Strongest Kamehameha 2.JPG|Goku firing his Kaio-ken Kamehameha at Wheelo ''The Tree of Might'' RTD4.png|Goku blocks an attack RTD12.png|Goku attacks Cacao and Daiz Goku 876.JPG|Goku in The Tree of Might RTD7.png|Goku fighting Turles' Crusher Corps Goku Fighting.JPG|Goku blocks an attack RTD8.png|Goku blocks an attack Gokupunchesturles.png|Goku punches Turles I25.jpg|Turles kicks Goku Treeofmightcensorship7.png|Goku gathers energy for the Spirit Bomb ''Lord Slug'' DragonBallZMovie43.jpg|Goku in Lord Slug Goku Attacking Angila.png|Goku fires a Ki Blast at Angila Goku Dbz Movie04.JPG|Goku in Lord Slug Goku-Vs-Lord Slug-In -Movie04-73443.JPG|Goku struggles with Lord Slug DragonBallZMovie415.jpg|Goku after defeating Lord Slug ''Cooler's Revenge'' Goku 4567t.JPG|Goku in Cooler's Revenge GOKU432.JPG|Goku Goku After Cooler's Attack.JPG|Goku confronts Cooler 1148949-2347 super.jpg|Goku Goku is really mad.png|Goku punched in the face by Salza FSS Goku (vCooler)1.png|Goku faces Cooler FSS Goku (vCooler)2.PNG|Goku underwater ''Return of Cooler'' Goku movie 6 2010.jpg|Goku faces Meta-Cooler SuperSaiyanGoku.jpg|Super Saiyan Goku attacks Meta-Cooler Goku holding Vegeta.png|Goku catches Vegeta Dbz movie 6 goku ssj & vegeta ssj vs meta cooler.jpg|Goku and Vegeta attack Meta-Cooler RoC - Goku overloads.png|Goku forces the Big Gete Star to take in more energy Wiki83 n.jpg|Goku powers up to Super Saiyan Goku's Death Blast (Return of Cooler).jpg|Goku prepares a technique to kill Cooler RoC - Goku pain.png|Goku hurt by Cooler, stopping his attack Return6.jpg|Goku powers up, destroying his now-weakened restraints Goku's Death Blast 2 (Return of Cooler).jpg|Goku about to destroy Cooler ''Super Android 13'' MOS13-1.png|Goku in Super Android 13! MOS13-5.png|Goku in Super Android 13! ''Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' GokuInBrolyTheLSS.png|Goku in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan Goku34.PNG|Goku uses the Instant Transmission GokuKingKaisPlanet.png|Goku on King Kai's planet 135158-dbz5 large super.jpg|Goku with the boys GokuSSJ1.BLSS.png|Goku confronts Broly Goku2InBrolyTheLSS.png|Goku in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan ''Bojack Unbound'' GokuFood.BojackUnbound.png|Goku brings food he found (Bojack Unbound) DragonBallZMovie924.jpg|King Kai and Goku (Bojack Unbound) ''Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans'' Dragonball 14136.jpg|Super Saiyan Goku in Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans Awesome Goku.jpg|Super Saiyan Goku in Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans I'm Excited.jpg|Goku faces God Guardon in Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans SSGokuOnDarkPlanet(93OVA).png|Goku in Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans ''Fusion Reborn'' GokuHappyFusionReborn.png|Goku in Fusion Reborn Super Saiyan power againts Min-Janembas.png|Goku powers up right before defeating Janemba's clones Tumblr m66wsuoucy1ryrpaxo3 500.jpg|Goku prepares a Kamehameha Goku.FusionReborn.png|Goku in Hell in Fusion Reborn SSJ3Songo.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Goku before he attacks Janemba Goku-sssj303.jpg|Goku damaged by Super Janemba's Hell Gate blast ''Wrath of the Dragon'' Goku54.jpg|Goku finds a Dragon Ball in Wrath of the Dragon Goku-WOTD.png|Goku eating in Wrath of the Dragon WotDSSJ3Goku.png|Super Saiyan 3 Goku in Wrath of the Dragon S0400032.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Goku uses his Dragon Fist SSJ 3 Goku after Ryu-Ken!.png|Goku after his victory over Hirudegarn SSJ 3 Goku after Ryu-ken! 2.png|Super Saiyan 3 Goku in Wrath of the Dragon ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! DragonBallJumpSpecial20082.jpg|Goku in ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! TheSonFamily.jpg|Goku with his family DragonBallJumpSpecial20087.jpg|Goku having a fantasy about food DragonBallJumpSpecial200811.jpg|Goku boarding a plane DragonBallJumpSpecial200817.jpg|Goku with Bee GokuRadish.png|Goku holds the radish he pulled out DragonBallJumpSpecial200848.jpg|Goku saying good-bye ''Battle of Gods'' GokuEating(BoGDC).jpg|Goku eating on King Kai's planet BOGGoku1stSSJFlashback1.png|Goku turns Super Saiyan for the first time (flashback) BOGGoku1stSSJFlashback2.png|Goku turns Super Saiyan for the first time (flashback) BOGGoku1stSSJFlashback3.png|Goku as a Super Saiyan for the first time (flashback) SSj Goku (Battle of Gods).jpg|Super Saiyan Goku (flashback) BOGGoku1stSSJFlashback4.png|Super Saiyan Goku faces Frieza (flashback) BOGGoku1stSSJFlashback7.png|Goku attacks Frieza (flashback) BOGGoku1stSSJFlashback8.png|Goku attacks Frieza (flashback) GokuOnKaiokai(BoG).png|Goku meets Beerus and Whis KKPGokuRMO(BoG).png|Goku happy BoGKKPBattle2.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Goku SS3GokuElbowsBills.png|Goku attacks Beerus SSJ3Goku&Bills(BoG).jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Beerus FingerpokeOfDoom(BoG).png|Beerus stops Goku with only one finger BoGKKPBattle12.jpg|Beerus about to knock Goku out FZ2PSH2.jpg|An injured Goku on King Kai's planet DBZgods33.jpg|Goku on Earth with his friends GokuSummonShenron1(BoG).png|Goku summons Shenron 4 Super Saiyans.jpg|Goku's first attempt to turn Super Saiyan God GokuSurprisedAtVidelsNews.png|Goku surprised at Videl's news Goku GodForm.png SSaiyanGod3.png|Super Saiyan God Goku attacks SSaiyanGod2.png|Super Saiyan God Goku attacks SSG Goku above the city.jpg|Super Saiyan God Goku above the city SSGGokuWoundedFace(BoG).jpg|Super Saiyan God Goku with a wound on the cheek BillsVsSSgGokuInForest.png|Beerus and Goku fight in a forest SSG Goku 1.png|God Goku in a subterranean cavern SSG Goku 2.png|God Goku landing in water while fighting in the subterranean cave GokuInRock(BoG).png|Goku angry GokuTurnsSSJInRock(BoG).png|Goku turns Super Saiyan GokuFlyingInRock1(BoG).png|Goku flying GokuFlyingInRock2(BoG).png|Goku GokuVsBillsW2(BoG).png|Beerus vs. Super Saiyan Goku BillsVsSSJGoku1(BoG).png|Beerus and Goku BillsVsSSJGoku2(BoG).png|Beerus vs. Goku SSJGokuFlying(BoG).png|Goku flying GokuKameha1(BoG).png|Goku prepares a Kamehameha GokuStopsBillsUltimate(BoG).png|Goku struggles with Beerus' energy sphere FlameSSGokuHandRaised1(BoG).png|Goku hands raised FlameGoku(BoG).png|Goku in his base form again SSGTransfo4.png|Goku turns into a Super Saiyan God again 6903a080c4fce29d8ee1592e514d29bc.png|Goku and Beerus GokuOnGroundWFriends(BoG).png|Goku with his friends BulmaVegetaGokuOolongP3(BoG).png|Goku with Oolong attacking him ''Resurrection ‘F’'' 1e6c08a1f3d1b8502d74ddc2b8e9b512.jpg|Goku shielding his eyes of Beerus's destruction aftermath 992cd938d840b6f20375a0cbed1253f0.jpg|SSGSS Goku Openings/Endings/Trailers DBHTrailer1-12.png|Super Saiyan Goku in the 1st DBH promo DBHTrailer1-26.png|The Hero with Super Saiyan Goku DBHTrailer1-27.png|The Hero with Super Saiyan Goku DBHTrailer1-28.png|Goku prepares a Kamehameha DBHTrailer1-29.png|The Hero and Goku prepare the Kamehameha DBHTrailer1-30.png|The Hero and Goku charge their Kamehameha DBHTrailer1-31.png|The Hero and Goku charge their Kamehameha Goku1(DBH).png|Super Saiyan Goku in the 3rd DBH promo Goku2(DBH).png|Goku attacking Frieza Frieza&Goku(DBH).png|Frieza and Goku Goku3(DBH).png|Super Saiyan Goku Heroes&Goku.png|Goku talks to the kids HeroGokuHeroin.png|Goku and the Saiyan Heroes charging at Frieza SSGokuVsSlugClan.png|Super Saiyan Goku SlugPunch(DBH).png|Goku and Slug punching each other SSGokuOnSlugHand(DBH).png|Slug attacks Goku GSlugSlapsSSGoku.png|Slug hits Goku DBHTrailer4-24.png|The Hero and Goku DBHTrailer4-27.png|Goku and the Hero prepare energy blasts DBHTrailer4-35.png|Super Saiyan Goku DBHTrailer4-36.png|Froze and Goku DBHTrailer5-4.png|Goku in the 5th DBH promo DBHTrailer6-5c.png|Goku in the 6th DBH promo DBHTrailer6-18.png|Broly punches Goku DBHTrailer6-20.png|Goku reverts to his base form DBHTrailer6-22.png|Goku DBHTrailer6-24.png|Goku screams DBHTrailer6-31.png|Goku sees the Hero turning Super Saiyan DBHTrailer6-39.png|Goku with the Hero in his arms DBHTrailer6-40.png|Goku DBHTrailer6-42.png|The Hero and Goku DBHTrailer6-43.png|Goku turns Super Saiyan DBHH5.png|Goku and the Saiyan Hero in the 7th promo DBHUMAnime12.png|Goku in the DBH: Ultimate Mission animation DBHUMAnime19.png|Goku talks to the Heroine and Hero DBHUMAnime20.png|Goku turns Super Saiyan DBHUMAnime22.png|Goku charges a Kamehameha DBH13Team4.png|Goku in the 13th DBH promo GokuShocked(DBH13).png|Goku is shocked GokuAttacks(DBH13).png|Goku attacks GokuSeesDodo(DBH13).png|Goku sees Dodoria DodoriaVsGoku(DBH13).png|Goku faces Dodoria GokuSeeSupernova(DBH13).png|Goku sees Frieza's Supernova Goku(DBH13).png|Goku DBHGTShipCrash6.png|GT Goku in the 8th DBH promo Gt kid goku shcoked.png|GT Goku's attack fails (10th DBH promo) Ssj kid goku vs baby2.png|GT Goku in the 12th DBH promo Ssj kid goku vs baby4.png|Super Saiyan Goku injured Ssj kid goku vs baby6.png|GT Goku about to transform Ssj kid goku vs baby7.png|GT Goku powers up Ssj3 gt kid goku d.png|GT Goku as a Super Saiyan 3 Ssj3 gt kid goku d2.png|Super Saiyan 3 GT Goku attacks Ssj3 gt kid goku vs baby 7.png|SS3 Goku prepares an attack Ssj3 gt kid goku vs baby 8.png|SS3 Goku fires Full Power Energy Blast Volley Ssj3 gt kid goku vs baby 10.png|SS3 Goku stops his attack Ssj3 gt kid goku vs baby 12.png|SS3 Goku shocked Ssj4 goku vs baby2.png|Super Saiyan 4 Goku Kid Goku (GT).jpg|GT Goku in the 20th DBH promo edbfc91c4cc3601e2e6eb777b2716039.png|Gokuu versus Giran in Dragon Ball Kai ending GokuVSNam DBKai.png|Goku versus Nam in Dragon Ball Kai ending GokuVSJackieChun.png|Goku versus Jackie Chun in Dragon Ball Kai ending 2538206ac9b9ce7ec055d38c29225872.png|Goku in Dragon Ball Heroes Heroes GDM7 opening 9c2b5ce9c0d7e992ec64abe65098d4c3.png|Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku vs Frost in Dragon Ball Heroes GDM7 trailer c8fc074cbf70db719d7fb815e1e68821.png|Goku vs Frost DBS37 Ending.png|Goku during Dragon Ball Super's ending from episode 37. DBS37-Ending-GokuVegeta.png DBS37-Ending-PiccoloGohan.png DBS37-Ending-TrunksGoten.png Dbs4ending 1.jpg Dbs4ending.jpg dbs4ending1.jpg dbs4ending2.jpg Goku-DBS37 Ending.png|Goku at the ending of Dragon Ball Super Episode 37. Video Games RRA3(ISGD).png|Goku in Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu RRA18(ISGD).png|Goku confronts Tao KPStory10(ISGD).png|Goku attacks King Piccolo SSJStory4(ISGD).png|Super Saiyan Goku Intro1(ISGD).png|Goku about to use Instant Transmission Intro4(ISGD).png|Goku says goodbye Intro29(ISGD).png|Goku Goku(UB22).png|Kid Goku in Ultimate Battle 22 SSGoku(UB22).png|Super Saiyan Goku in Ultimate Battle 22 SS3Goku(UB22).png|Super Saiyan 3 Goku in Ultimate Battle 22 DBZLegendIntro8.png|Goku in the opening of The Legend Goku Budokai 2.jpg|Goku in Budokai 2 Budokaicon.png|Goku in the opening of Budokai 3 GokuSSBPose(B3).jpg|Goku in Budokai 3 Candy Goku Supersonic Warriors.png|Goku as a cookie in Supersonic Warriors Super Saiyan 3 Kid Goku by StratusWind.png|Super Saiyan 3 Goku in GT: Transformation 220px-Transformation oozaru.JPG|Golden Great Ape Goku in GT: Transformation Counterattack BT1.JPG|Goku uses his Counterattack! in Budokai Tenkaichi FatefulBrothers04.png|Goku and Krillin in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Download (10).jpg|Goku's appearance throughout Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Goku about to do a dragon fist in BT3.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Goku in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 BT3 Super Saiyan 3 Goku.png|Super Saiyan 3 Goku in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 BT3GTDragonFist3.png|Super Saiyan 3 GT Goku in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Goku 3 Burst Limit.jpg|Goku in Burst Limit Burst limit 7.jpg|Goku in Burst Limit Dragon-ball-z-burst-limit-20080514105607872 640w (1).jpg|Goku attacks in Burst Limit Dragon-ball-z-burst-limit-20080514105600169.jpg|Goku firing Ki Blasts in Burst Limit Goku 2 Burst Limit.jpg|Goku in Burst Limit Goku Burst Limit.jpg|Goku eating a Senzu Bean in Burst Limit Super Saiyan Goku Burst Limit.jpg|Super Saiyan Goku in Burst Limit Super Saiyan Goku 2 Burst Limit.jpg|Super Saiyan Goku in Burst Limit DrSlumpDS-Goku&Arale.jpg|Goku and Arale in Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan Origins2Art.jpg|Goku in a Dragon Ball: Origins 2 wallpaper IceGoku1(O2).jpg|Goku in Dragon Ball: Origins 2 IceGoku2(O2).jpg|Goku on the Muscle Tower GokuBeatsPirateRobot.jpg|Goku after defeating the Pirate Robot KoringTGoku(O2).jpg|Goku takes the Sacred Water ShuGoku(O2).jpg|Goku wearing Shu's clothes Goku revengeofkingpiccolo1.jpg|Goku in Revenge of King Piccolo Dragon ball z attack of the saiyans 22.jpg|Goku in Attack of the Saiyans AoS Goku mugshot.png|Goku's mugshot in Attack of the Saiyans RB 2 - Goku fighting pose.jpg|Goku in Raging Blast 2 Blast 15.jpg|Super Saiyan Goku in Raging Blast Gokuss2.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Goku in Raging Blast 2 SangoSS3.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Goku in Raging Blast 2 Snapshot 1 (12-2-2011 4-41 AM).png|Super Saiyan 3 Goku in Raging Blast 2 Goku Ultimate Butoden.jpg|Goku in Ultimate Butōden Goku Super Saiyan Ultimate Butoden.jpg|Super Saiyan Goku in Ultimate Butōden Goku Super Saiyan 2 Ultimate Butoden.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Goku in Ultimate Butōden Goku Super Saiyan 3 Ultimate Butoden.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Goku in Ultimate Butōden GokuPotara(DBHArt).png|Goku wears a Potara earring (DBH art) Goku(DBHArt).png|Goku art for Dragon Ball Heroes GokuKameha(DBHArt).png|Goku art for Dragon Ball Heroes 3BoGGokusDBHArt.png|''Battle of Gods'' Goku art for Dragon Ball Heroes SSGGokuRuns(DBHArt).png|Super Saiyan God Goku art for Dragon Ball Heroes SSGokuHost(DBH).png|Super Saiyan Goku in Dragon Ball Heroes BoGDBHSSGoku.png|Super Saiyan Goku in Dragon Ball Heroes GTGoku(GM6Art).png|GT Goku art for Dragon Ball Heroes DBHGTGokuArt.png|GT Goku in Dragon Ball Heroes GokuDBHGM2Art.png|GT Goku as a Super Saiyan GTGokuGM3Art.png|Super Saiyan GT Goku GTGokuGGATransfo1(DBH).png|GT Goku in Dragon Ball Heroes DBHeroes GT 2.jpg|GT Goku in Dragon Ball Heroes DBHeroes GT 3.jpg|GT Goku in Dragon Ball Heroes SSGGoku(ZBR).png|Super Saiyan God Goku in Zenkai Battle Royale SSGGokuInSphere(ZBR).png|Super Saiyan God Goku in Zenkai Battle Royale Goku Kinect cutscene 2.jpg|Goku in a cutscene in Dragon Ball Z For Kinect Goku cutscene Kinect.jpg|Goku in a cutscene in Dragon Ball Z For Kinect Goku Kinect cutscene.jpg|Goku in a cutscene in Dragon Ball Z For Kinect Super Saiyan Goku Kinect.jpg|Super Saiyan Goku in Dragon Ball Z For Kinect SS3 Goku tapbattle.PNG|Super Saiyan 3 Goku in Tap Battle 4GokuTeam(BoZ).jpg|A team of Goku in Battle of Z SSJG.jpg|Super Saiyan God Goku in Battle of Z SSGGoku(BoZ).png|Super Saiyan God Goku in Battle of Z BoZSiteImage2.jpg|Super Saiyan God Goku in Battle of Z GokuVsMedaka(JSVV).jpg|Goku vs. Medaka in J-Stars Victory Vs J-Stars-Debut-Trail.jpg|Super Saiyan Goku in J-Stars Victory Vs Kaioken Goku.jpg|Kaio-ken Goku in Xenoverse Goku and Piccolo and Krillin and Kid Gohan.jpg|Krillin, Goku, Piccolo, Gohan in Xenoverse Beyond God 2.JPG|Goku beyond God in-game of Dragon Ball Heroes KidGoku-DragonBallFusions.png|Kid Goku in Dragon Ball Fusions SuperSaiyanBlueGoku-Fusions.png|Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku in Dragon Ball Fusions. Cards WA-099.jpg|goku (GT) in the Bandai CCG h401.jpg pj06.jpg s303.jpg 01922bce8f347d6952027f4958604d5c.png|Son Goku McDonald's promo card Shenron Mode.jpg B8a67caf.jpg E5df570e.jpg Bdc916ed.jpg 99b39d8a.jpg ST1-01.png|Goku (Majin Buu Saga) BT2-050.png|Goku (Resurrection F Saga) BT3-031.png|Super Saiyan God Goku (Battle of Gods Saga) Artwork Goku(Daiz10).png|Goku concept art for The Path to Power GokuConceptArt.jpg|Goku concept art for the 2010 Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans GokuConcept(DBH).png|Goku concept art for the Dragon Ball Heroes movies GodGokuUSArt.jpg|God Goku art for the Battle of Gods North American release GokuBust2013.png|Goku art for Battle of Gods GokuArt2013.png|Goku art for Battle of Gods GokuBoGArt.png|Goku art for Battle of Gods KidGokuArt(ToriNovember2013).jpg|Toriyama's drawing of Kid Goku (2013) ToriGokuAutograph(TWoDB).jpg|Toriyama's drawing of Kid Goku (2013) Dragon ball021.jpg|Goku on the Flying Nimbus Dragon ball006.jpg|Goku and Shenron Dragon ball007.jpg|Goku in base and Great Ape forms KidGokuPlaysNES.png|Goku playing video games (WJ #12, 1986) Serious Goku.jpg|Goku art for WJ #44 (1985) Goku 91.jpg|Goku art for WJ #32 (1987) Goku on Kinto'un.png|Goku on the Flying Nimbus Dragon ball002.jpg|Goku on the Flying Nimbus Dragon ball004.jpg|Goku on Shenron KidGokuByToriyama(2013).png|Goku art for Hokotate (2013) Goku Normal.jpg|Goku art for WJ #18 (1989) Daizenshuu goku stance.JPG|Goku art for WJ #18 (1990) SuperSaiyanGoku(ATE93).jpg|SSJ Goku for Ch.323 (WJ #21, 22, 1991) ATE1993Art.jpg|Goku rides a bike (Daizenshuu 1) Strangepic.jpg|Art made for V-Jump (September 1993) Vegeta+Goku games LOL.jpg|Vegeta and Goku playing video games (Daizenshuu 1) AdultGokuColors(manga).png|Goku art for WJ #5, 6 (1995) Goku ss3furious.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Goku art for WJ #17 (1995) Three Super Saiyan Stages of Son Goku.png|All the forms of Goku that appear in Dragon Ball Z Goku149.jpg|Goku bids farewell (Supplemental Daizenshuu) OldGoku.png|Goku as an old man, by Toriyama (Jump Gold Selection 4) TYamamuro2.jpg|Krillin and Goku, by Yamamuro TYamamuro4.jpg|The Turtle School, by Yamamuro TYamamuro6.jpg|Goku injured by Piccolo, by Yamamuro KidGokuKanzenban.png|Art of Kid Goku by Akira Toriyama (Kanzenban) GokuVsPiccoloKanzenban.png|Art of Goku by Akira Toriyama (Kanzenban) Dragon-ball-kai.jpg|Art of Goku for Dragon Ball Kai Goku2013FUNiArt.png|Goku art used by FUNimation GGGokuKanzenban.png|Art of Goku by Akira Toriyama (Kanzenban) SuperSaiyanKanzenban.png|Art of Super Saiyan Goku by Toriyama (Kanzenban) SSGoku(BoGTicketArt).jpg|Super Saiyan Goku by Toriyama (Battle of Gods special ticket) ToriSigOnGokusHand.png|One of Toriyama's drawing of Goku (2009) ToriArt&Sig.png|Artwork of Goku by Akira Toriyama (Daizenshuu 1) Todos.jpg List 640px.jpg Imgpress.jpg Dragonball175.jpg DMX2pKF.jpg A95f02e7ebe44b36161846fc4b7781d3 480.jpg 11417312 1600941010166688 370976198 n.jpg Classic_01.png|Kid Goku's artwork for Dragon Ball Online Classic_04.png|Goku's artwork for Dragon Ball Online GokuBoZArt.png|Goku art for Battle of Z SageGokuArt(BoZ).jpg|Sage Goku art for Battle of Z SSGBoZART.png|Super Saiyan God Goku art for Battle of Z PVJGokuArt.png|Goku in J-Stars Victory Vs GokuXenoverseArt.jpg|Goku in Xenoverse Goku Dragon Ball Zenkai Battle Royale.png|Goku art for Zenkai Battle Royale Goku Zenkai character.jpg|Super Saiyan Goku art for Zenkai Battle Royale GokuKamehaHands(ZBR).jpg|Super Saiyan Goku in Zenkai Battle Royal SSGGokuZBRArt.png|Super Saiyan God Goku art for Zenkai Battle Royale Ultimate-Tenkaichi-Goku.jpg|Goku in Ultimate Tenkaichi Goku(DBZFK).jpg|Goku in Dragon Ball Z For Kinect World 24.jpg|Goku in Infinite World O1Goku.jpg|Goku in Dragon Ball: Origins Goku_(RoF)1.PNG|Goku art Revival_of_f_-_gcharacter_designs_home1.jpg|Goku artwork Xeno_Goku.jpg|Xeno Goku artwork Other Media ''Dr. Slump'' Goku(DSremake).png|Goku in the Dr. Slump remake Arale&Goku(DSremake).png|Arale and Goku in the Dr. Slump remake Great Ape Dr. Slump.jpg|Great Ape Goku in the Dr. Slump remake Goku&Luffy(CE).png|Goku and Luffy in Cross Epoch MarukoChanGoku1.png|Goku in a special promotional broadcast MarukoChanGoku2.png|Goku and Maruko-chan MarukoChanGoku3.png|Goku and Maruko-chan MarukoChanGoku5.png|Goku Goku.gif|Sun Wukong and Son Goku Category:Galleries